The Sorting Ceremony
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Hiccup Haddock sabía que el Sombrero Seleccionador le diría en cualquier momento que no tenía lo necesario para estar en Hogwarts y lo echaría del colegio tan pronto como había venido./ Hogwarts AU


Ni How To Train Your Dragon ni Harry Potter me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un Hogwarts!AU y se me ocurrió este pequeñito para comenzar. Tal vez lo siga aquí o será un one-shot aparte, o sencillamente quizás deje el AU así. No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, pero, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

 **Advertencias:** Contenido de Harry Potter. No es crossover ni tiene spoilers, pero sí tiene un par de cosillas básicas de la saga.

 **Palabras:** 2,039.

* * *

 _ **The Sorting Ceremony**_

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

Hiccup dejó que un tembloroso y tambaleante aliento escapara, desesperado, de su boca.

Permitió que sus piernas se movieran, enredándose en la túnica del uniforme de Hogwarts, que era mucho más grande de lo que él era. Sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas viajaron a la ventana donde se filtraba la luz de un moribundo sol en un cielo dominado rápidamente por la creciente penumbra. Los paisajes que bailaban en la ventana, cada vez más agrestes, perdían detalle mientras las tinieblas se extendían, y sólo podía dibujar con dificultad las sombras más oscuras que las otras, o el ocasional brillo de un pequeño riachuelo que reflejaba una de las incipientes estrellas en la bóveda celestial.

Las amarillentas luces del tren se comenzaron a encender, y el niño de 11 años podía sentir cómo la velocidad del Expreso disminuía paulatinamente. Tragó saliva. Con el rabillo del ojo era capaz de ver su reflejo en la ventana, la palidez que había debajo de su rostro lleno de pecas. Suspiró otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

―Ni siquiera has llegado a Hogwarts y ya lo estás arruinando todo―se recriminó, su voz resonando en el solitario compartimiento en donde se encontraba. Miró otra vez a la profunda noche, que ya había extinguido en su totalidad a la trastabillante luz del sol, ahora reinando las pálidas estrellas en un oscuro y despejado cielo nocturno. Volvió la mirada hacia su túnica, y extrajo cuidadosamente de uno de los bolsillos de la tela negra una larga varita de un cálido color marrón. La observó con atención, tal como había hecho incontables veces antes, después de que él y su padre fueran a la tienda de varitas en el Callejón de Berk.

Hiccup no entendía qué tenía la varita de especial, cuando se suponía que cada una tenía algo que las caracterizaba de las demás. Más que hechizos, había hecho puros desastres en el intento de hacerlos, encontrándose con la rabiosa mirada esmeralda de su padre, por encima de su larga y pelirroja barba. Y ahora, ahora que por fin estaba en Hogwarts, seguro que probablemente lo arruinaría todo quedando en una casa como Hufflepuff. Siguió detallando su varita, la que por lo menos lo salvaba de la soledad del compartimiento en el que se ubicaba. 28 centímetros, pícea, con centro de pluma de fénix, recordó, recitando las características en su mente en una marcha fúnebre. Para él no era ninguna sorpresa que su padre la encontrara tan decepcionante como él lo hacía.

No obstante, probablemente el problema no era la varita, sino él.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que el tren finalmente se había detenido, y los estudiantes se movilizaban en los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts para salir hacia el andén. Dio un respingo cuando una voz le informó que sus pertenencias serían llevadas al castillo y que tenía que abandonar el tren, a menos de que quisiera volver a Londres.

Una parte de Hiccup verdaderamente anhelaba hacerlo. Con paso apesadumbrado salió del compartimiento, guardando la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y siguiendo al cuerpo estudiantil, donde podía oír fragmentos de animadas y emocionadas charlas, historias de verano que no dio tiempo de contarlas en el viaje del tren. Al salir al estrecho andén, el frío le acarició con crueldad la cara, haciendo que se encogiera aún más en sí mismo. Trató de ubicarse, pero lo único que podía ver además de espaldas era el titilante cielo lleno de estrellas. Las lámparas iluminaban levemente el andén, disolviendo sutilmente la penumbra nocturna.

―¡Primer Año! ¡Los de Primer Año por aquí!―exclamó una gruesa voz, sobresaliendo entre el bullicio de la multitud juvenil. Hiccup trató de esquivar a los cuerpos que seguían un camino diferente al de él, y se encontró con una fila de niños de su misma edad, algunos moviendo sus pies nerviosamente y otros tratando de observar todo lo que pudieran. Una niña que tenía el rubio cabello atado en una trenza rodó los ojos, suspirando exasperada.

El profesor que los había llamado les dirigió una sonrisa amable, que contrastaba con su corpulenta construcción―¿Son todos? Entonces adelante.

La mente de Hiccup se perdió en la forma de su guía, que de espaldas le recordaba a su padre. Casi podía sentir las ondas de decepción que éste despedía después de que tuvieran una lección sin éxito de Quidditch, o las que tendría cuando volviera a casa después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador dijera en frente del Gran Comedor que lamentablemente él no tenía la habilidad necesaria para estar en alguna de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts―ni siquiera Hufflepuff.

«Sí» se dijo, suspirando internamente, «probablemente eso será lo que dirá»

Incluso la majestuosa vista del Castillo de Hogwarts, con sus cálidas luces ámbares reflejándose en la lisa superficie del lago, logró sacarlo de su pesimista estado. Hiccup sabía que sólo iba allá para salir otra vez. La varita le pesaba cada vez más en el bolsillo, recordándole la sorpresa que tuvo su familia cuando recibió su carta. El niño la releyó múltiples veces, sólo para asegurarse de que no fuera alguna equivocación. Lo poco que tenía de magia hacía siempre desastres, y estaba seguro que el mejor colegio de magia en Gran Bretaña no querría eso.

El viaje hasta el Gran Comedor fue un borrón para él, puesto que lo único que hacía era apretar los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y mover las manos nerviosamente, siempre mirando al suelo, haciendo oídos sordos a las indicaciones y reglas, puesto que los latidos de su corazón retumbaban tan ensordecedoramente que parecía que tuviera al palpitante órgano en cada uno de sus oídos. No obstante, podía sentir que debajo de sus pecas estaba tan blanco como la cal.

Tragó saliva, y con un sobresalto se percató de que ya estaba en el Gran Comedor, con decenas de ojos puestos en él de parte de los otros estudiantes sentados en las mesas, los rostros siendo iluminados por los cientos de velas flotando sobre sus cabezas, debajo del cielo nocturno. Hiccup tuvo poco tiempo para maravillarse, puesto que una voz llamó, firme y concisa, al primer nombre en la lista de estudiantes de ese año.

―¡Berserker, Heather!

Una niña con corto pelo negro y piel de porcelana dio un paso al frente para luego sentarse en el banco de madera que la mujer que la había llamado le ofrecía. Un raído sombrero negro le fue colocado en la cabeza, tapándole parcialmente los ojos. El comedor permaneció en silencio por un minuto, hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador produjo un grito que cortó el aire como un cuchillo.

―¡RAVENCLAW!

Heather se bajó del banco mientras que la mesa con estudiantes de corbatas y bufandas azules le daba una cálida bienvenida. En sus orbes verdes brillaba algo parecido al alivio.

Hiccup cerró los ojos. Pronto vendría. Escuchó con pesar los nombres y los veredictos del Sombrero Seleccionador, tratando de imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles, pensando que no le iría tan mal como aquellas imágenes que reproducía en su mente. El niño sentía que pronto le iba a dar un ataque de pánico mientras los latidos de su corazón se volvían más y más rápidos. Le costaba respirar, y podía sentir su frente bañada en sudor.

―¡Haddock, Hiccup!

Al joven castaño le sonó más como una sentencia de muerte que un llamado.

Caminó lentamente, sin reparar en los susurros impresionados de algunos estudiantes «¿Haddock? ¿Como Stoick Haddock, el ex jugador de Quidditch y famoso auror?» o las breves risitas producidas por su nombre. Tropezando, se sentó con descuido en el banco de madera. Un par de risas más se oyeron.

La mujer procedió a ponerle el sombrero, y pronto el Gran Comedor desapareció en negro, como la moribunda luz del sol desaparece cediendo a la noche. No obstante, sus nervios aumentaron.

«Interesante» resonó una voz en su cabeza, y todos los pensamientos de Hiccup se detuvieron abruptamente, cayendo con violencia a un largo y profundo vacío. Sólo pudo procesar que la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador había dicho interesante cuando en realidad él era tan atrayente como un elfo doméstico llorón.

«Leal y trabajador, un poco torpe tal vez…quizás en Hufflepuff encuentres tu lugar ideal» sopesó la voz de nuevo, y Hiccup se sintió desfallecer. Hufflepuff no. Su padre se moriría de la vergüenza. No se podía imaginar a sí mismo explicando en el funeral del gran Stoick Haddock que éste había fallecido porque su inepto hijo había quedado en Hufflepuff.

«¿Hufflepuff no, eh? Pero también percibo una gran inteligencia y creatividad en ti. Tal vez en Ravenclaw halles a tus iguales» meditó el Sombrero, y el niño se sintió un poco mejor. La casa de las águilas no era tan mala opción. Allí había estado su madre, y era cierto que él valoraba la inteligencia por encima de la fuerza bruta. Podía sentir la indecisión del objeto mágico y su convicción trastabilló.

«Caballerosidad y valentía se encuentran en ti igualmente…después de todo, Gryffindor es lo que quieres, ¿no es así?» preguntó pensativa la voz en su cabeza. Una luz se abrió paso entre las nubes del cielo gris que era su mente. Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, en la que honraría a su padre por quedar allí. No obstante…tenía sus dudas. ¿Realmente valía lo suficiente como para ser un Gryffindor?

«Difícil» suspiró el Sombrero, aunque Hiccup creyó percibir un tinte emocionado en su voz. Los nervios volvieron a poblar a su cerebro. Este era el momento. El momento en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador diría que no podía ir a ninguna casa y tendría que irse de Hogwarts. Sus manos apretaron el banco de madera en el cual se sentaba. Sentía que sus nudillos eran perlas de lo blancos que estaban «La opción es clara, aunque la razón tal vez no la veas hasta dentro de unos años» habló de nuevo el objeto «Ambición y liderazgo…cosas grandes te esperan. No hay mejor casa para ayudarte con ello que ¡SLYTHERIN!»

Ni siquiera pudo procesar que esta última palabra había sido gritada a los expectantes ojos del Gran Comedor.

Hiccup casi se cayó de la silla. ¿Slytherin? _¿Slytherin?_

Era peor que lo expulsaran del colegio.

Pasmado, vio los rostros desconcertados del Gran Comedor producir un educado aplauso. La mujer que le había quitado el sombrero le indicó amablemente la mesa en donde todos tenían bufandas verdes y emblemas de serpiente. Algunos de ellos tenían la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros, mientras que otros sólo lo miraban con desinterés. Mientras se sentaba, observó su reflejo en los pulidos platos de oro de la mesa. Sus pecas sobresalían más que nunca en su pálido rostro.

Al otro extremo del Comedor, vio a la mesa en rojo y oro celebrar con regocijo la integración de Hofferson, Astrid. Reconoció a la trenza dorada de la niña que suspiraba exasperada en la estación del tren. Con melancolía, volvió la vista hacia su propia mesa, a los rostros lúgubres que esperaban impacientes la comida. Incluso le pareció que la zona estaba menos iluminada que las otras.

Suspiró, y sintió que la varita en su bolsillo pesaba como una roca. Esto era mucho, _mucho_ peor que ser un squib, estar en Hufflepuff o ser expulsado. Era peor que ser encarcelado en la Cárcel de Los Marginados, incluso.

―Bienvenido a Slytherin― le dijo siniestramente un chico pelirrojo un año o dos mayor que él, volviéndose para hablarle, sus ojos verde oscuro brillando con una emoción desconocida. Sus dedos jugueteaban distraídamente con una larga y oscura varita. Su sonrisa no parecía tan cálida como las de los Gryffindor―mi hermanita nos defraudó quedando con esos pollos cerebritos, pero al menos tenemos uno nuevo―dijo, al tiempo que el Sombrero anunciaba a Thorston, Ruffnut como Slytherin―O dos―se encogió de hombros. Thorston, Tuffnut la siguió―O tres, tal vez.

Hiccup tragó saliva, mientras podía sentir su rostro contorsionarse en desesperación.

No quería ni imaginarse la cara de su padre cuando le dieran la noticia de que su hijo, el que no podía montar la escoba sin caerse y pronunciar un hechizo sin quemar antes la casa, había quedado en la Casa donde se originaban todos los magos oscuros que él estaba encargado de detener.


End file.
